Our Labyrinth
by isumi 'kivic
Summary: He was still waiting for the three sacred words to be said. But they both made mistakes, and are trapped in their own labyrinth. Tezuka knew he had to make the first move, so they'd be tied together. Perfect Pair, sequel of Waiting.


Title: Our Labyrinth

Author: isumi'kivic'

Pairing: TezukaFuji, slight MomoRyoma

Genre: Angsty-fluffy thingy?? A bit too melodramatic, maybe..

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please let me run my own imagination wild and you can blame Konomi-sensei for the numerous (un)subtle hints of TeFu he inserted in Tennis no Oujisama.

A/N: This is the sequel of my two other fics: "Cherry Blossom Petals" and "Waiting". It would help you a lot to read the former two before reading this one. Mucho, mucho gracias for my beloved Neesan, a1y_puff for helping me with practically everything in making this fic (including the fangirling session when we met, via texting, or Y!M), and also my dearest sister for her kind words and support, SheilaLuv. Halfmoon-Smile, for sparing her time to read and giving a thorough review for "Waiting". The world isn't the same without you three. I love you!

For vierblith, I promised this to be your birthday present. So.. even though I'm more than two months late, Happy Birthday.

WARNING: I personally think that this is NOT a good sequel. Heck, I like my "Waiting" more without this sequel, because the atmosphere would be good. But since I promised some people a sequel, here it is. Just remember that reading this might make you cringe and thought, "It's better without a sequel after all," okay? Hahaha..

Happy reading, minna-san!

_**Our Labyrinth**_

For the third time that night, the phone rang.

Fuji Yumiko sighed half in exasperation as she walked to grab the still ringing phone. If it was the very same girl who had called twice before, maybe she should consider to just unplug the phone. Reaching for the cordless phone, she turned her attention back to the book she was reading, and said to the phone with the most cheerful tone she could currently manage in her irritated mood, "Hello, Fuji's residence,"

The very same, slightly tentative, feminine voice Yumiko was getting used to hear came from the other end of the line for the third time, asking her younger brother that night. She rolled her eyes, at the same time catching a sight of said brother descending the stairs with a water bottle in his hand. Still in the same cheerful tone, she replied, "I'm sorry, but I think Shuusuke's asleep. I thought you've called him an hour ago?"

The voice stuttered a thank you and sorry for intruding, before hanging up. Yumiko sighed again, placing the phone back to where it was and shook her head in exasperation.

"But I'm still up, Neesan," her brother's amused voice came from the kitchen's door, hand holding a full water bottle. "Why didn't you give it to me?"

She gave him a pointed look. "She has just called you an hour ago, and you've talked for 45 minutes. And it's late, Shuusuke."

The tone of amusement was still there when her brother replied nonchalantly, "Well, then, I'll tell her to call in the evening tomorrow."

"Better not," Yumiko said, uncharacteristically sharp. "I'd be glad if she'd just stop. I'm getting tired of her phone calls. It's like she can't let you off for a bit." She opened her book again and focused on it. Shuusuke couldn't blame her for being angry. The girl had called three times that night, and it was the middle of the month—which was her time of having her monthly guest as a woman. And in Fuji's household, one of the most important rules was: do not ever mess—or get into something—with Fuji Yumiko when she was having her period.

Unfortunately, Fuji Shuusuke seemed to have forgotten what time of the month today was. And so he said, "But she is my girlfriend, Neesan."

Rolling her eyes, Yumiko bit out, "You're running away, Shuusuke."

Silence filled the room for a moment, before the younger Fuji's voice broke in, "You asked me to move on. And I'm trying."

Yumiko turned her body fully to face her brother and rose to her feet. Giving him the sharpest look she had, she said in a slightly wistful tone, "Are you breathing now, Shuusuke?"

"Wha-…"

"When I asked you to stop loving him, didn't you say it was as if asking you to stop breathing? Well, then, are you breathing right now? Or are you trying to stop breathing?"

Fuji fell silent, unable to answer any of his sister's sharp but accurate retorts.

"Seeing you running away like this, lying to yourself… it hurts us a lot, Shuusuke," she took even steps to stand right before her brother. Placing her hand on his shoulder, she continued, "You're changing into someone we no longer now, Shuusuke. It's like you're trying to kill yourself right in front of our eyes."

The honey brown-haired head was lowered, a regretful apology escaped from his mouth, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… that's not what I mean…"

Yumiko shook her head. "Shuusuke," she said gently. "You and Adult-kun have a bond that is far stronger than anything I have seen. You still love him, don't you? And I know he still loves you, too. I know you know he does."

A small nod. Yumiko's smile widened slightly.

"Then, why are you running away? Why did you accept that girl?"

For a moment, nothing came out of the younger Fuji's mouth, before finally Yumiko heard an answer, spoken in a painfully soft voice, shaking and filled with intense feelings she couldn't quite grab.

"I… I think… I might be tired…of waiting for him."

She opened her mouth, and closed it again, choosing carefully the words she was about to utter. No, she knew that wasn't the reason. She knew her brother, and she could feel there was something Shuusuke didn't tell her from the way his voice shook. But if Shuusuke wasn't ready to tell her yet, she wouldn't push him. No, not this way.

"Shuusuke," she finally made out, "There's no such a thing like being tired if you truly loved him."

Fuji's head snapped up. "It's been three years…"

It was a protest, Yumiko realized, an objection to his fate for making him wait for so long, but she knew it wasn't the problem. "You both know how you loved each other deeply. Even until _now_." She pressed at the last word. "I've watched both of you for years, Shuusuke, and even today I'm still questioning the Lady Fate of why aren't you guys together by now."

Her brother's clear cerulean eyes caught hers, and she could read the intense emotions he was trying to keep inside. She sighed, and wounded her arms around her brother's neck, pulling him into a gentle embrace. "Oh, Shuusuke," she whispered. "It's alright. You don't have to change anything. Just…do what you think is right."

They stayed like that for a while—and Yumiko had absolutely no idea how long 'a while' was—but when she let go, she caught a glimpse of misty blue eyes.

She smiled sadly. "Shuusuke?"

"Hai, Neesan?"

"I didn't push you further to stop loving him because I want you to breathe."

A shade of red tinted the lithe teen's pale face, and she noted how it made him look more…alive. She smiled, before giving her brother her last piece of mind.

"Is a confession necessary, Shuusuke?"

----o0o----

_Is a confession necessary?_

Fuji tossed and turned in bed—Yumiko's words had taken a good night sleep away from him. He glanced at the alarm clock—still too early to get up. Giving up trying to get a minute or two of sleep, he sat up and rose from his bed. He strode a little to the window and pulled the curtains open.

It was still dark outside, but he saw the bluish light shone shyly from the east. Opening his window, he pulled himself up to sit on the windowsill and fixed his gaze on the early dawn light, letting his thought went astray.

Was a confession necessary? Fuji didn't know…he'd never thought of that. The only thing he understood about it right now was that he'd be very, very glad and relieved if Tezuka said those three sacred words to him. He'd feel safe…that their bond would be tied tightly with those mere three words.

He blinked at that. Well…it sounded like he was insecure…but no! That wasn't exactly what he felt. Or was it? He didn't he was capable of feeling insecure..

He was just…scared…to be left. Yes…that was probably it. He was afraid that if the bond they had was let loose like now, he'd lose Tezuka completely. He'd lose sight of the taller teen's back entirely. What if one day Tezuka would be too far off his reach? He'd always predicted that the bespectacled youth would someday reach the top of the professional tennis world. When that happened, what would happen to their bond? He wouldn't be able to reach Tezuka then. Would he still have any excuse to be by his side—or even contact him? Would Tezuka even remember that he ever existed in his life?

But if those three sacred words were to be said, their bond would be secured. And no matter how far Tezuka would go, they'd be tied. Securely.

It was amazing how much power the three sacred words held, Fuji mused.

The fresh spring morning wind breezed into his room, playing with his honey-brown hair naughtily. He took in the smell of spring deeply, as if trying to imprint the scent into his mind.

_Ah…that's right. It's only three days before graduation…_

In the serene atmosphere of the spring morning, on the windowsill, Fuji Shuusuke slowly drifted into a peaceful, deep slumber.

----o0o----

The door bell rang. Once. Twice. Thrice.

Fuji Yuuta, almost scrambled from the couch he was laying down on, leapt off at the second. Hurriedly, he exclaimed, "A minute!!" as he rushed to open the front door. The persistent bell kept ringing, and Yuuta cursed whoever it was to make noise so early in the morning. Well… it was 10, alright, but still!

A figure of a girl stood before him. Yuuta blinked.

"Hello!" the girl smiled politely. "I'm here for Fuji-kun."

"Er.." Yuuta was speechless for a moment. There was a girl in front of his house, looking for his older brother. A girl. And his brother never ever brought any of his high school friends home, unless the person was part of the Hyoutei Regulars. And now, a girl was looking for his brother?

Eyeing the girl, Yuuta did a quick scan—casual light yellow shirt, a pair of jeans, brown hair tied up in a neat ponytail, no make-ups, sporty shoes—well, she seemed to be safe enough. "Yeah… he's here. Come in, I'll get him for you."

"Oh, no, no, please. Thank you. I'll just wait here, he said he won't be long." The girl offered him a cheerful smile. Yuuta raised his eyebrows, almost surprised at the girl's bluntness. "Alright then…" he said almost deliberately, before hollering, "Aniki!! Your friend's here!!"

"Coming, Yuuta," the tenor voice belonged to his older brother reached his ears, and he turned to see Fuji Shuusuke descending the stairs. An enigmatic smile fixed properly on his face, Fuji waved and warmly greeted, "Hi, Sawakika-san,"

The girl blushed and nodded. Yuuta had to restrain the urge to sigh and roll his eyes. Somehow, he pitied the girl for not knowing how fake the smile Shuusuke had just given her. He'd known from Yumiko, of course, about Shuusuke's new girlfriend, and Yuuta would bet everything he had that his brother wasn't even happy to have her. He knew far too well that Shuusuke might never move on from loving Tezuka.

"I'll be out in a second. Would you come in first?" Fuji said.

"Umm.. no, it's okay! It's beautiful out here anyways, Fuji-kun. Go on, I'll wait here."

Yuuta followed his brother to the kitchen, watching Shuusuke grab a water bottle and filled it with cold water. His lips thinned when he blurted out, "Is that her?"

"My girlfriend? Yes." Shuusuke gave him a smile.

"Where are you guys going?" Yuuta raised his eyebrows, taking in his brother's casual outfit. "A date?"

"She told me this morning that there's a photo exhibition, and she thought I'd want to go and see. She called me on her way here…"

"…so you can't say no to her." Yuuta snorted.

Shuusuke's smile didn't falter, though, as he ignored Yuuta's sarcastic remark and continued, "She said she'll accompany me. Anyway, Yuuta, could you tell Neesan that I took my camera's memory card from her desk? She's gone already when I woke up.."

"You woke up late," the younger Fuji pointed out. "Neesan nearly freaked out when she saw you asleep on the windowsill from her car as she drove out. Windowsill! Where has your genius brain gone out to, Aniki? She called my cellphone and told me to wake you up before you fell off the window."

The Tensai laughed softly. Somehow, the younger teen was relieved to hear that his brother's laughter still had a sincere tone—at least when Shuusuke talked to him, or Yumiko, or their parents. "Sorry. Alright, I have to get going. See you later, Yuuta."

Yuuta hesitated for a moment as Shuusuke stepped past him. That was when he called out, "Aniki, wait a minute."

Shuusuke stopped, opening his clear cerulean eyes to look at the younger teen questioningly. Yuuta swallowed.

"You don't… love her, do you?"

"I like her," that fake smile again. For once, Yuuta wanted to punch his brother on the face.

"But you don't love her. Stop smiling like that." He watched Shuusuke's smile slowly dissipated. "You still love Tezuka-san. Don't you?"

A heavy sigh. "Yuuta…"

"Why did you accept her?" the younger Fuji's tone was accusing. "You know it'll only hurt her in the end."

Silence fell heavily between them. Shuusuke closed his eyes, half in defeat and half in exasperation. Sometimes, he felt like he could never fool Yuuta. Not anymore. But he was tired. He didn't get even a minute of sleep last night, and truthfully, all he wanted now was being somewhere peaceful and slept through the day.

"Aniki…"

"I thought I saw myself in her…" the words came out of his mouth weakly. "When she confessed, she didn't ask me to be her boyfriend…she said she just didn't want to regret anything. And I saw…myself—my desperation, my own hope—flickering in her eyes…and I just couldn't reject her." He heaved a tired sigh.

Yuuta felt flickers of emotions he couldn't describe bubbling up his chest. "Because you saw yourself in her…" he echoed.

"She's been waiting for me," Shuusuke smiled, almost heartbreaking. "I know how hard it is. And before I knew it, I said yes to her."

"You're lying to her. And yourself." Yuuta shook his head. "What you did was wrong, Aniki. You're lifting her up high, only to…"

"…crash her back to the Earth into pieces." The older Fuji finished with a regretful smile on his physiognomy. "I know. I know how selfish this is. And I know I have no right to ask for her forgiveness. Or his."

"Then cut it off!" Yuuta protested. It hurt… it hurt to see his brother smiling painfully like that. "Cut all the act! Quit acting like you're content while actually you're not! Dammit, Aniki, you're not fooling anyone! Not us, not her, not even yourself! Stop lying and tell everybody the truth!"

For several moments, Shuusuke was silent. Their eyes met, and Yuuta was shocked to see those striking cerulean eyes were misty.

"Yuuta…" the voice was soft, and the tone was defeated. "I'm lost in the labyrinth I created myself. And if I destroyed it in order to get out, I'll hurt too many people. Too many."

Yuuta opened his mouth, wanting to protest, but nothing came out. This was unfair. He knew his brother was right. He knew. But still…in his eyes, his brother deserved to be happy. Yuuta might not care how many people would be hurt if they destroyed that labyrinth. Not if that meant his brother could finally free himself from the pain chaining him down for years.

Selfish. Yuuta knew that. But hadn't Shuusuke had enough? Shuusuke was the best, the gentlest person Yuuta had ever 't he deserve happiness?

"I'm going, Yuuta. I'll be home before five, I guess." A hand patted Yuuta's head gently, and Yuuta saw the fake smile was once again fixed properly on Shuusuke's face, before the older Fuji finally disappeared out of his sight.

Sighing, Yuuta listened to the sound of the front door being closed. He remained in the kitchen for several minutes before finally moved and walked out of the kitchen. That was when the phone rang.

Grabbing the cordless phone on his way upstairs, Yuuta answered nonchalantly, "Yeah, Fuji's residence."

The voice on the other end of the line stopped him dead on his track. His eyes widened, a spark of hope ignited in his chest.

"A..Aniki's just gone out for a bit…is this really you?" it sounded weird that he was the one who asked, not his brother. But he could care less about it now. Who knows, maybe this was a good sign? Maybe God finally answered their prayers?

"I'll tell him you called…wait, you're back? In Japan?"

A curt yes, and Yuuta felt like he could cheer out loudly in happiness now. A good sign, he was sure of it!

----o0o----

"…then Mayaka texted me this morning, asking if I want to go to the exhibition. I remembered you, so I called on the way. Sorry for being so sudden."

"Mnn.." Fuji replied, shaking his head. "It's a good idea to spend the day, actually, Sawakika-san. Thank you for asking me."

The bus they were in stopped, and Sawakika stood up, cheerfully saying, "We're here, Fuji-kun!"

The day went on quite peacefully, all things considered. Fuji was pretty satisfied to see many wonderful photos, admiring the silent beauty eternalized in those colorful pictures. Sawakika quietly followed him to every corner, seemingly able to understand how much Fuji loved photography. She seemed enjoying herself enough, and Fuji was glad for that. He wouldn't want the poor girl to get bored—he'd feel somewhat guilty for that.

"Ah! Maya-chan! There you are!" suddenly she exclaimed happily, clapping her hands. Tugging Fuji's shirt, she pulled him over to where another girl was standing. Fuji's eyes fell on the sight of a black-haired girl standing before a huge photo of Mount Everest.

Said girl turned to them, and threw a polite smile. Sawakika grinned at her. "I've been waiting for you, you know," she chastised her playfully.

"Ah, sorry. Every photo is just so wonderful that I forgot you were coming, too," she nodded to Fuji, smiling with a touch of dignity, "Fuji Shuusuke, isn't it? You're quite well-know in Hyoutei. Your popularity might even rival that of Atobe-san. I myself was really surprised when this cousin of mine told me that you're her new boyfriend."

Fuji gave his infamous enigmatic smile. "You flatter me, Kujou Mayaka-san. Your popularity as the head of computer club and tea ceremony club might even beat Atobe."

Kujou shook her hands. "No, no, I'm not that great, Fuji-kun," she laughed—a young woman's laugh, all traces of naïve teenage girl had long vanished since she entered Hyoutei. "I'm surprised you recognize me."

"Well, even though we're not classmates, we're still in the same year. And yes, you're quite well-known. You'll be the girls' representative for speech on the graduation on Wednesday, right?"

Kujou gave a small laugh. "Yes, that would be true," she glanced at her wristwatch. "Ah… I really have to go. Nami-chan, would you tell your brother to stop by tomorrow and pick up his stuff at my house?"

"I sure will! Bye, Maya-chan! Good luck with your job!" the two girls exchanged a brief hug.

Kujou nodded a goodbye to Fuji and hurriedly went off to another direction. Fuji watched her for a moment, before turning to his so-called-girlfriend and asked, "A job?"

"Yap. She's here for the article she's writing for a magazine."

"A journalist?" Fuji found a streak of admiration in his voice. Well, Kujou Mayaka was the type of girl anybody would admire. She was far more mature than any teenage girl should be, and full of great achievements.

Sawakika nodded. "Freelance journalist for a teen magazine, actually. She's very amazing, ne? I really admire her. Don't you, Fuji-kun?"

Fuji was silent for a moment; a figure of a certain someone so mature and responsible with numerous great achievements for boys at his age flashed briefly in his mind, and he smiled—a sincere one. "Aah.." he replied, not quite thinking of Kujou Mayaka. "She has that aura that makes people admire her," pausing, he added almost wistfully, "She reminds me of my friend."

Sawakika might be jealous, because then she said, "Her parents are setting her up with a boy. A good-looking one, and seemed to be a very good teenager."

"Oh?" Fuji turned his attention to another photo, ready to bury himself back into the hidden beauty behind those colorful photos.

"Her parents are quite conservative. Maya-chan told me that the boy's parents agreed with her parents about this because their mothers are friends." Sawakika paused, realizing that Fuji didn't seem to be interested in this topic. With a shrug, she finished with, "It's a good thing that the boy is over in Europe. I don't know… maybe France, England.. Germany, maybe…"

Fuji stiffened at the word Germany. He turned to look at Sawakika, but the girl was looking at a photo of the Himalayans. He sighed inwardly; Sawakika would never know how much the word Germany would affect him.

Germany.

_How's everything over there, Tezuka?_

----o0o----

Fuji Shuusuke stared at his younger brother in confusion when Yuuta welcomed him home with a secretive smile.

"Did something happen, Yuuta?" he asked, not quite sure that he'd want to know the reason of that smile. "Is this about that Mituli-kun?"

"It's Mizuki!" Yuuta scowled. "Would you get over that old grudge, Aniki? It's been three years, and I don't have to remind you he's been a responsible boyfriend now!"

Fuji chuckled, amused to see the reaction he could draw from Yuuta with a mere word. "Alright, alright. Mizuki-kun it is. So?"

"Nah, it's not about him." Yuuta shook his head. "It's Tezuka-san."

Fuji stiffened and stopped dead on his track, looking at Yuuta in disbelief. Was Yuuta tricking him? No, no, his brother wouldn't do something so awful—it wasn't even in his nature. Or did he hear wrong?

And suddenly, the phone rang.

He saw Yuuta glanced at the clock on the wall, before giving him a secretive grin. "You might want to answer that, Aniki."

Fuji stared at the cordless phone laying abandoned on the kitchen table. Something was up. Yuuta was never one to hide his true intention. And whatever it was…his hand reached for the cordless phone and brought it up on his ear.

"Hello."

Yuuta watched his brother's eyes snapped open in surprise and the way his hand gripped the phone harder, also the rarely shown open-eyed, sincere smile slowly appearing on his physiognomy as he let out a soft, almost shaky "Tezuka..?"

Deciding that it was best to leave his brother on his own for the mean time, the younger Fuji stalked out of the kitchen after grabbing his favorite apple crumble cake Shuusuke had brought home for him.

The older Fuji didn't even seem to notice that his brother went away, though. "I'm fine," he chuckled softly. "It's good to hear from you again, Tezuka." He leaned back to the kitchen counter, afraid that his feet would buckle for they felt so weak now. More than that, he needed a grip to reality. To make sure he wasn't dreaming. "Ah… I'm sorry. I've been quite busy, too…yeah, I'm graduating in three days."

A pause, and a simple statement from the other end of the line made his eyes widened in surprise. He stiffened. "What?" voice shaking and tone thick with disbelief, he slowly stood straight. "You're… here? In Japan? You're back? When…?"

His mind swirled in frenzy as he listened intently to the stoic yet gentle voice as if it was his sole life thread. "Only for two weeks? That's a pity…back to Germany, huh…?"

He listened intently to find the longing tone Tezuka always used whenever they talked. Thank God, it was still there. _It was still there_. Their bond hadn't lost to Time and Distance yet. "Have you told Oishi and the others? Now that you're here, we can all have a reunion."

It felt good to be able to smile like this again. A smile he reserved for Tezuka. Only for Tezuka.

"I'll contact Oishi later and plan the reunion, then." It was weird how he noticed that his chuckle sounded so different. "Well…it's going to be the first time all the nine of us could get together like old times. Since Echizen's now staying here for good." A pause, and he wondered when he had sit down on the kitchen floor. "Aa… he is. He's almost as tall as Inui, but Momo is now the tallest. I don't know if Momo is taller than you, though. Eiji was sad for losing our Ochibi."

He wasn't quite aware of the things he said, but he could remember perfectly each and every word Tezuka had said, the tone he used, the hidden meanings between every inquiry and answer. Was it because of the euphoria?

"Okay. I'll tell you the details later." He then laughed softly when he heard that line—_Yudan sezu ni ikou_—was spoken far too gentle from the other end of the line. "See you, then."

He was about to hang up when he heard Tezuka called his name and asked him to wait for a minute. Smiling in amusement, he prompted, "Yeah?" _I've always been waiting and you know that, Tezuka._

Then, his cerulean eyes widened. He was speechless for a moment, before Tezuka's voice drew him back to reality, and he said—nearly stuttered, actually, "Yeah… of course. Of course, Tezuka. Why do you have to ask?"

A "nothing" and "see you later then" came from Tezuka, and Fuji replied with a "Yeah, see you" before they hung up.

Without even realizing it, the phone slipped out of his hand. It made a loud thud as it hit the floor, but he didn't even care. Screw the phone. He then started laughing—because really, he hadn't expected Tezuka to say that, but it was rather cute, though. He laughed and laughed, feeling so relieved that yes, they're still tied together.

"_Can I… can I call you again later?"_

Tezuka's last line echoed in his ears repeatedly, and he laughed again. Oh, that was just so un-Tezuka. But somehow, that was rather cute. It was rather funny that Tezuka wasn't always the one who reassure him about many things. Tezuka also needed reassurance, and for this kind of thing, only Fuji could give him that feeling.

Well, Tezuka was Tezuka.

_Here. Tezuka is here. He is here. And I can meet him… soon…_

----o0o----

Fuji Yumiko hid her smile as she watched her brother strode towards the kitchen, humming happily. Oh, how long had it been since the last time she saw Shuusuke so…alive? The lithe teen had been drowning himself into routines, faking more smiles and laugh to fit into the new surroundings. The happy humming and singing she often heard when Shuusuke was in junior high slowly ceased, and the striking shine in those blue orbs slightly dulled.

And now, the homecoming of Tezuka Kunimitsu had changed her brother back to who he used to be. What a relief. She briefly considered if she should give Adult-kun an award for being able to resurrect her brother back to life.

"What's your plan after graduation tomorrow, Shuusuke?" she asked, turning her attention back to the magazine she was reading. "Want to go hanging out with me and Yuuta? Just the three of us, like old times?" she winked.

Her brother took a seat next to her and gave her an apologetic look. "So sorry, Neesan.. can we do it any other day? We're planning a graduation party… and a reunion. Seigaku Regulars."

"Reunion?"

"Now that Tezuka's back, we can get together—the nine of us. Can you imagine that, Neesan?" he chuckled. "It'd be just like our junior high school times again."

Yumiko smiled. "I'm glad to see you so happy, Shuusuke," she said truthfully, patting the younger Fuji's cheek lovingly. "It's a good chance to renew the bond you all have. It won't be the same, but it could be stronger. It'd be enough."

She watched the rare open-eyed smile appeared on her brother's face, a smile that turned into a chuckle. It was a relief…to see Shuusuke this happy and content.

As she turned back to the magazine she was reading, her thought wandered to the girl calling fifteen minutes ago—the one she had told that Shuusuke wasn't home—and somewhat felt sorry for her.

Oh, well. If it could make her brother happy…

----o0o----

Graduation Day.

Again, thousands of Cherry Blossom petals fell from their branches, caught by the wind and were sent fluttering to a faraway place. Again, words of farewell were said, promises of staying in touch were made, hugs of friendship were exchanged—signaling the third graders' time to step up onto the new stage of their lives, following their own wind of life.

Fuji stood under a cherry blossom tree with a camera in his hand, snapping more and more pictures. He watched a cherry blossom petal fluttered and reached the ground softly, and thought about what he had thought on his junior high school graduation's day. At that second, he wanted to laugh at how pessimistic he'd have sound if he had voiced out his thoughts. Words of farewell and promises to be friends forever—those were what made graduation a graduation, and even though it was a lie, maybe it was okay to believe it.

Or maybe, it was okay to try to make those promises come true, rather than letting them remain as lies.

He let his eyes roamed around him, and chuckled at the sight of Jirou sleeping still on the bench, holding his diploma tightly, oblivious to whoever passed him by. There was also Atobe—with Kabaji standing not far from him, ready to do any of the mighty Ore-sama's orders—surrounded by the girls from first and second grades, pleading for his uniform's buttons.

"Still here, Fuji?" a tap on his shoulder made him turn to see Oshitari standing behind him. Giving his former teammate a smile, the Tensai replied, "I'm waiting for Sawakika-san, Oshitari."

"Oh… your girlfriend." Oshitari inserted a sarcastic tone on the word 'girlfriend', and Fuji chuckled, elbowing the bespectacled teen playfully. "You know, I'm the only one to blame in this case."

Oshitari hummed in acknowledgement.

"You look different, Fuji," he said out of the blue. Fuji turned, and inquiring smile appeared on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, at first I thought it was just me, but then Gakuto told me he noticed how different you are today. Then Atobe said the same thing—don't you notice that Kabaji has been curiously watching you?" Oshitari chuckled as Fuji's eyebrows rose in wonder. "Ah.. maybe it's because today's our graduation? You look happier than usual."

"Do I?" a secretive chuckle followed.

"Yeah. Gakuto even remarked that you're practically gloating with happiness…" Oshitari paused, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "But there _is_ something, right?"

"Saa…" Fuji threw him an enigmatic smile.

Just then, Atobe approached him, finally able to disengage himself from his swarming fans. Fuji had to restrain his laugh when he saw Atobe's uniform had no single button left. "Wonderful, Atobe," he said teasingly. "Your uniform is done in a matter of 5 minutes—that'd be a new record."

Atibe smiled arrogantly. "Ore-sama was considering to have a button rain from the sky today for Ore-sama do not want to disappoint any of those girls. But since Oshitari said it was unnecessary, then I cancelled it."

Fuji broke into laughter and Oshitari shook his head in exasperation.

"Oh, Fuji," the purple-haired teen suddenly said, "Has Tezuka come back to Japan?"

The sound of a shutter snapping was heard, and Fuji frowned. Atobe's mentioning of Tezuka had caused him to lose his camera's nice focus a little. Deleting the last picture in his digital camera he had just taken, he murmured, "How'd you know, Atobe?"

"I saw him earlier."

"What?" Fuji's head snapped up, his eyes opened, revealing striking cerulean eyes. _No way. There's no way he's here. He knows that today is the graduation day_. "Are you sure?"

Atobe smirked, gesturing to the grand school gate of Hyoutei. "Why don't you go and find out for yourself?"

It was an order, not a question, and even though normally Fuji would refuse to do any of Atobe's orders, before he knew it, his feet had moved on their own accounts, half-running towards the school gate. He stopped, looking around with hope to catch a glimpse of unruly dark brown hair, the familiar rimless glasses, or even the incredible hazel orbs…

But he found none. No sign of his former Buchou. Not a single one.

For a moment, Fuji felt like all the people around him—walking, talking, crying, embracing, congratulating, taking pictures—dissolved and disappeared, leaving him alone only with thousands of the flurrying cherry blossom petals. He sighed almost in disappointment, and reminded himself that it was okay, that they'd meet this afternoon at the reunion, and that everything would be just fine.

"There you are, Fuji-kun." Sawakika's voice brought him back to reality. Fuji turned around, his fake smile plastered on his face. "Sawakika-san."

"I was talking to Maya-chan when I saw you running. You looked like you're looking for something…is there anything wrong?"

"Aah, no, I was just…"

"Nami-chan!"

The calling of Sawakika's first name made both of them turned to see who it was, and a figure of Kujou Mayaka appeared among the crowd. Sawakika cheerfully waved back to her cousin, "Over here, Maya-chan!"

Fuji was about to give the popular girl a smile when another figure appeared behind Kujou, and he froze.

Impossible. Totally impossible.

"You left so suddenly," Kujou said to her cousin in chastising tone. "You could've said that you were chasing Fuji-san."

"Sorry," Sawakika grinned. "Well, Fuji-kun was running in such haste, so I thought… Fuji-kun?" she raised her eyebrows to see her 'boyfriend' staring at the person standing next to Kujou unblinkingly. "Aa.. that's right, Fuji-kun hadn't met him. Fuji-kun, this is…"

"Tezuka."

Sawakika and Kujou blinked in astonishment as they watched the two males gazing at each other deeply. "Eh?"

In his own deep, gentle voice, Tezuka replied stoically, "Fuji."

Fuji's mind was buzzing. It was Tezuka—_his_ Tezuka—finally there, standing before him, real and not a dream, calling him with the stoical, yet gentle voice he'd longed so much for years. He breathed out almost shakily, trying to calm his mind down and used his common sense not to grab Tezuka and pull him down for a kiss. Instead, he smiled—the true smile he always reserved only for Tezuka—and greeted, "It's been a long time, ne, Buchou?"

Tezuka stared at him—and he could feel the intense emotion buried within his gaze. "Don't call me that. I'm not your captain anymore." Was that a hint of smile he saw on Tezuka's lips? Oh, how he'd longed to see his smile…

He chuckled. "But everybody would still call you the same. Even Echizen."

The taller youth's gaze softened. "Congratulations on graduating."

"Thank you," another sincere smile. "You know, I'm surprised to see you here. I didn't expect you to show up in Hyoutei graduation. What are you doing here?"

Tezuka shifted somewhat awkwardly, before turning to the two girls standing next to them—whose presence forgotten. Fuji followed his gaze, and he felt a surge of cold ran through his whole being at the sight of Kujou and Sawakika.

What would he say to Tezuka now?

Would Tezuka even forgive him?

"You two know each other?" Sawakika inquired, and Fuji put the fake smile back as he nodded.

"We're friends. We were teammates, too, back then…" he found a tone of fondness when he recalled those irreplaceable memories. "Tezuka was my tennis club's captain."

Kujou's eyes brightened. "Ah.. this must be the first time both of you met after years, ne?"

Sawakika stepped forward, smiling cheerfully at Tezuka, and said, "I didn't know you know Fuji-kun already. Well, then, let's do an introduction all over again. I'm Sawakika Nami, Tezuka-san. I'm Fuji-kun's girlfriend."

That second, Fuji wished the earth beneath him would split up into two and swallow him whole. He averted Tezuka's surprised hazel eyes that turned to catch his cerulean ones, didn't even bother to mask his guilt. His hands clenched into fists, wishing that the time would stop right then and there, so he could explain to Tezuka—he needed to explain, dammit—or God should just wrenched away his life at this moment.

"And Fuji-kun, do you remember when I said Maya-chan is being set up with a good-looking boy? Tezuka-san is the person."

_Wait… what?!_

Fuji's head snapped up, eyes wide in disbelief. "What?" he blurted out, obviously in shock. His blue eyes met Tezuka's hazel ones, and this time, it was Tezuka's turn to avert his gaze.

Fuji could practically hear his heart shattering into pieces.

"Fuji-kun?" Sawakika's hesitant hand slowly tugged on his uniform. "What is it?"

He blinked. Closing his eyes, he managed a smile—the sweetest smile he could form—and said, "Ah… nothing. I was just thinking…how Tezuka would fit Kujou-san very much. Both of them are admirable." But his eyes stung, even though he could feel no tears in them. "Tezuka is also a very responsible youth, you know. Kujou-san is very lucky."

Kujou Mayaka stared at him for a few moments, before turning to see the seemingly awkward Tezuka. Hesitantly, she replied, "Ah.. thank you, Fuji-san."

His chest hurt. He breathed carefully so no one would hear the shaky breath he let out. "Saa.. Tezuka, are you still coming for the reunion? You could always bring Kujou-san to come with you, ne?"

It was his punishment.

Tezuka's hazel eyes gazed deep into his cerulean ones, as if trying to search for something, before the taller youth seemed to give up finding it. The light in those hazel orbs dimmed slightly, but his composure didn't even change at the slightest—something Fuji would always admire Tezuka for. "I will come."

"Four o'clock, don't forget,"

"I know."

"Alright, shall we go home now, Sawakika-san?" he said to the still watching girl, trying to ignore the ache somewhere deep in his chest. Maybe, just maybe, if he told himself that he was alright, over and over, then he'd believed that he was alright. "I still have plans with my family before going to the reunion."

"Err.. yes.. I guess.." awkwardly, Sawakika nodded to Tezuka. Waving to her cousin, she mouthed a "See you, Maya-chan," and followed Fuji, turning and walking away from the remaining two figures.

But Fuji hadn't even taken five long strides when Tezuka's voice called him in a tone he didn't recognize. He stopped, taking a deep breath, fixing his smile and turned questioningly. "Yes, Tezuka?"

Their eyes met.

And Fuji was taken aback.

Everything was there—there, he could see them, feel them, and maybe if he were standing a little closer, he might have even reached them—the gleam of the hazel eyes told him everything. Tezuka's gaze lingered on his blue ones for several seconds, before the bespectacled teen nodded and said stoically, and yet, Fuji knew how gentle the tone was compared to the usual stoic tone he'd heard from the former.

"Yudan sezu ni ikou."

A smile—the true one he reserved for Tezuka—appeared without his command. He looked at Tezuka, all feelings he'd kept for years surfacing up, and he knew Tezuka could read each and every gleam of his eyes. He felt as if he was naked for a second, but then he reminded himself that it was Tezuka, and only Tezuka could understand him that much.

"I know, Buchou."

----o0o----

They met again that afternoon, among the other Regulars—who had all been so excited upon Tezuka's return. Eiji even tried to glomp the former buchou, earning him a bark of ten laps, which he did while laughing his guts off. Momo followed him suit after Tezuka gave him a pointed look when he remarked at how glad he was for being taller than Tezuka now. Oishi and Kawamura patted his shoulders, telling him about what had been happening that year. Inui offered him his concoctions—the delicious one he'd made at the last reunion—and Tezuka nearly couldn't believe his eyes when Kaidou drank it casually to prove that it was indeed safe. Echizen, late as usual, cracked an arrogant smirk at the sight of his former Buchou, greeting him with a "Mada mada ssu, Tezuka-buchou."

Fuji was there, too—laughing, smiling, playing, taking pictures, and trying to avoid him.

It was when Kawamura served his special sushi dish and everyone was getting busy with themselves when Echizen approached him, sitting down next to him in a safe proximity.

"How's Germany, Buchou?"

"Fine." Tezuka took a bite of his sushi, marveling in its taste. Kawamura had become a great cook. "How's America?"

"Good." Echizen answered uninterestedly, pausing a little, as if choosing his words, but then decidedly come out blatantly, "but it's lonely without Momo-senpai over there."

If he wasn't the stoic Tezuka Kunimitsu, he'd have choked on his sushi. But no, he was Tezuka Kunimitsu, who could keep his composure in any circumstance. So he swallowed what was in his mouth calmly, reaching for the glass of water and drank it a little.

Echizen sighed. "Buchou, you need to act up. Just how long are you going to let Fuji-senpai wait?"

Tezuka put aside his glass and turned to look at Echizen. "You've changed a lot."

"Everybody says so." Echizen shrugged. "Both you and Fuji-senpai seem to be fond of changing the topic, huh?"

"I don't think I catch what you're talking about, Echizen."

Silence. Probably Echizen was aware that this kind of conversation wouldn't get him anywhere. He should've known he wouldn't be able to pry Tezuka about his relationship with Fuji. There were some things children weren't supposed to know, and in Tezuka's eyes, with that kind of behavior, Echizen had proven himself to be a child.

"He's really popular, you know." Echizen said deliberately, this time choosing his words more carefully. "Momo-senpai told me that he got at least two confessions everyday—boys and girls."

Tezuka nodded, trying to ignore the feeling of emptiness creeping up his heart. "I've met his girlfriend."

Echizen's head snapped up, eyes wide. "You don't think he's serious about her?" he said incredulously.

Tezuka let his gaze strayed to where Fuji was sitting, chattering happily with Eiji. "No."

"Then…"

"There are things that are just impossible to get." Tezuka cut him off curtly.

Echizen stared at his former Buchou for a while, not knowing what to say. At last, he sighed in frustration, and buried his face into his palms. He shook his head in exasperation and stood up, feeling that he wouldn't change anything even if he tried to talk more.

But he had one last thing to say, though.

"On the last reunion, when I met Fuji-senpai for the first time after I left for America," he began, knowing that Tezuka was listening intently on each and every word. "I asked him about you and him. And he said that everything's alright."

Tezuka didn't answer, merely letting his gaze stray again to where Fuji was.

"But I think everybody—especially his family—knows that everything's not. Fuji-senpai is not fooling anyone. He's hurting."

Tezuka's hands clenched into fists.

"But he's still smiling, and I said that I admire him for loving you to that extent—waiting for years, and still being able to smile. I told him—and I know it's true—that I wouldn't be able to smile like that if I were him."

Then Echizen walked away, his expression dark, towards where Momo was sitting, focused on his own pile of sushi. Tezuka watched the younger teen casually sat down next to Momo and stole a bite from the sushi Momo was holding. He watched Momo grinned and ruffled his favorite kouhai's hair, while a small smile appeared on Echizen's physiognomy.

He sighed, and let his gaze went back to where it had been most of the time. The figure with the honey brown hair and a beautiful smile across the room laughed, and he noticed how different it sounded than the way he laughed three years ago. He kept his eyes there, watching Fuji intently, hoping to engrave each and every detail his eyes could catch into his heart.

It would be a lie to say he didn't miss him. He _longed_ for him. That was the truth.

Then, the still laughing Fuji turned and their eyes met.

At that second, Tezuka knew he just had to start.

----o0o----

With a somewhat bitter smile, Fuji watched Tezuka strode towards him and stopped just in the right proximity before him.

"Can we talk?"

His heart skipped a bit.

"Of course."

----o0o----

They were outside, standing on the sidewalk, watching the cherry blossom petals fluttered away with the wind. The smell of spring somewhat lightened the pressure and awkwardness they felt, and for a moment, Fuji was lost in the memory when he had greeted Tezuka for the first time in his life.

It certainly was the Time of Destiny.

He chuckled lightly at that thought, and received a questioning gaze from the taller teen next to him. For once, Fuji forgot about his own aching heart, and felt that yes, right at that second, everything was okay and he was happy, content, smiling.

"It's nothing," he replied the questioning gaze. "I was only remembering the time when I first greeted you."

"Aa." Tezuka nodded, and looked up when a petal of cherry blossom fluttered right before his eyes. Hesitating, he began, "Fuji?"

"Mn?"

"I…" he paused, searching for words he truly didn't have. He had no idea how to express his feelings through words. He'd always believed that actions speak louder than words, but now, he was aware of the reason why words existed. Because they simply complemented each other—actions and words. Because words existed to clarify actions, and actions to clarify words.

He wished he knew what to say.

Then, another petal fluttered in front of his eyes, and he remembered what he did at the graduation day of Seigaku three years ago. Slowly, he raised his hand and caught the fluttering petal softly, carefully securing it under his fingers. Fuji watched him with wide eyes as he brought his hand down, and slowly opened it.

The petal wasn't crushed. It was still perfect.

"Tezuka…" Fuji's voice was caught in his throat. God, did Tezuka even know what was the meaning of his action just then for him?

"I tried." Tezuka said solemnly, gazing deep into Fuji's cerulean eyes. "But I failed, didn't I?"

Fuji's eyes moved from Tezuka's hazel orbs to the perfect petal in his hand, and darted back only for Fuji to lose himself in the warm brown eyes. "I…" Fuji trailed off, and for once found that he was at a loss for words.

What should he say? Sorry? But he wasn't even worthy of Tezuka's forgiveness. Maybe, maybe this painful ache in his heart he was doomed to bear alone was his punishment for playing too deep in the labyrinth he created. For being too stone-headed for not contacting Tezuka first. For being unable to reject Sawakika and—as Yuuta had said—lift her up to crash her back to Earth into pieces. For being too stubborn to hide what he felt to everybody. For being so selfish. For being too damn determined to wait for Tezuka to say the three sacred words, not just get on with it and said it himself.

He was stupid. He was selfish. And this was his punishment.

"It's not your failure, Tezuka," he murmured as he gave him a bitter smile, and Tezuka nearly cringed at the heartbroken tone. "It's mine."

"Stop it." For the first time after years, Tezuka commanded him. Fuji's eyes widened in surprise. "Stop smiling like that. You're…" he paused, again, at a loss for words. "I…we both did wrong."

"Tezuka?"

The spring breeze played naughtily with their hair, bringing forth more cherry blossom petals. One of them stuck on Tezuka's dark brown locks, and Fuji had to restrain his hand from moving and flick the teasing petal away.

"I can't lie." Tezuka said curtly, but the tone was gentle. Fuji gazed up at him, eyes shining hopefully, even though he knew that it was impossible.

"I can't promise you anything, Fuji. Not now, not later."

Smiling, Fuji said, "I don't believe in promises, Tezuka."

Silence. Only the sound of the wind broke the silence, and Fuji was oddly reminded of the time when he sat down on the porch last winter—only him, the chilly winter wind, and the snow—typing a reply to Tezuka's e-mail.

"You know how impossible it is for us right now…"

"…To be together." Fuji finished for him, hand reaching up to catch a petal fluttering not far up from his head. He brought it down and opened it.

It had crumpled. Just like his heart.

He knew it was impossible—both of them were now responsible of Kujou Mayaka and Sawakika Nami—but he couldn't help to hope. Not to mention the society that would surely reject them if they got together…would they be able to stand up then? It was safer this way, for them, and also for the ones around them—friends and family. They mattered. They mattered very much that both of them would gladly sacrifice their own happiness to comply with what society wanted.

That reason was selfish in itself, Fuji realized. But then again, there was always something to sacrifice. Whether it'd worth it or not, he'd never know.

And before he knew it, his eyes were wet with tears.

"Fuji.."

"No." He kept his head down, refusing to look up. "It's okay." Maybe he could pretend that the dust made his eyes all watery.

Tezuka stopped his attempt to make Fuji look up at him, and sighed. In the softest tone he had ever spoken in, he breathed out, "I'm sorry."

_That's not what I want to hear, Tezuka_.

"No, it's okay." A single teardrop fell down onto the road beneath his feet, and that was it. Fuji finally looked up with a bitter smile in his face. He had nothing to hide from Tezuka, and he wouldn't. "We're only humans, Tezuka. Capable only to hurt each other with every choice we made. After all, nothing is perfect."

_There is no such a thing as happily-ever-after._

Their eyes met, exchanging silent messages. Then, Tezuka's mouth moved, and in the most gentle tone he'd had ever used, he whispered loud enough for them to be heard, but not loud enough for anybody around to hear.

"But I love you."

Fuji's eyes widened, his heart skipped a beat. _What? What did Tezuka…_He brought a hand to his chest, feeling his heart thumping so hard he thought it'd burst out. He breathed shakily, opening his mouth, but nothing came out, and he could only stare at the taller youth, blue eyes shone in uncertainty and fear, and yet also relief and hope.

Tezuka reached his hand and put the perfect cherry blossom petal in his hand. "I can't promise you anything..." he murmured, a tinge of regret tinted his voice. "This is all I could do. Fuji…"

The desperation. The hope flickering in Tezuka's eyes. The pain and longing tone. The exhaustion shown in his voice.

And suddenly, Fuji realized that Tezuka had been suffering as much as he had all these years.

Yes, it was true that they couldn't be together. But that wasn't important, right? What was important was that their bond had to be tied securely at this moment, so he wouldn't lose sight of Tezuka, so Tezuka wouldn't lose sight of him.

He glanced up at Tezuka and smiled—a very fond, loving smile he reserved only for Tezuka. Carefully, he closed his hand, clasping Tezuka's hand and the cherry blossom petal inside. "I know…" his voice shook in relief.

Silence sank in between them for several moments, before Fuji dropped his head again.

"I can't break the labyrinth I'm lost in because I'd hurt too many people, Tezuka." Fuji said deliberately, cautious in every word he used. "But I… I want to try looking out for the way out of this labyrinth. No matter how long…" he glanced up at Tezuka's hazel orbs, still smiling as he reached up to flick away the still sticking cherry blossom petal on Tezuka's hair. "I'm sure you've known for years that I love you."

Tezuka closed his eyes, as if wanting to savor the moment those three sacred words slipped out of Fuji's mouth.

Their bond had been securely tied.

----o0o----

OMAKE

"Game! Won by Tezuka Kunimitsu, six games to four!"

It was his victory. He did it. The Grand Slam was finally conquered.

He could still hear the uproar of the audience—clapping and shouting and screaming as though they had just seen a miracle occured—as he shook hands with his opponent. His heart was beating so fast, and beads of sweat running on every inch of his body. Even so, he felt like he could soar right then and there with the feeling of victory alone.

He won. He had reached his dream.

And the first thing he knew he had to—no, _needed_ to—do was informing one person about this. Only one person. He turned around to look for someone, and saw Kujou Mayaka stood not far from him, smiling in pride.

"Congratulations, Kunimitsu-kun," she approached him. "It was a very amazing victory."

"Arigatou gozaimasu," he replied curtly, giving Kujou a polite nod. Kujou smiled and fished out a cellphone from her pocket, giving it to Tezuka.

"Five minutes, Kunimitsu-kun. I know it's my job for being your manager, but I can't hold those eager reporters for a long time." She chuckled, and added, "Say hi to him for me."

As soon as Kujou went off to meet the 'eager reporters', Tezuka quickly dialed the numbers he'd memorized by heart. He waited for the monotonous dial tone and held his breath. Subconsciously, his mind chanted, _answer it, answer it…_

"Tezuka." A hint of smile was there when he heard the velvety voice answered his call. "Congratulations on winning the Grand Slam."

He didn't even need to tell him about his victory, did he? "You know already." He murmured softly, closing his eyes. "Thank you."

A soft chuckle was his reply—oddly close and so very real, loud enough that he finally turned around—and his eyes widened at the figure standing behind him, a hand holding a camera while the other holding a cellphone.

"Of course I know," the beautiful, dancing sapphire eyes and a warm smile he knew was reserved only for him greeted him. "Congratulations, Tezuka."

Reflex worked faster than the brain in a circumstance like this, and that was exactly what happened. In a blink of an eye, Tezuka realized that he had pulled the lithe boy before him into his embrace. Both of them stiffened for a second at the realization, but then Tezuka closed his eyes and relaxed.

This was what happiness tasted like. Selfish, maybe, but it was happiness nonetheless.

A pair of arms wounded around his back, returning his embrace.

"I'm supposed to take your picture with the gold medal and interview you a little bit, you know." The Tensai in his arms chuckled. "So, Tezuka, after winning the Grand Slam, how do you feel?"

And then, without any difficulties he'd faced before, the words just flowed too easily from his mouth.

"I want you here. Stay." He took a breath. "I love you."

It was an order. But he didn't care if he was being selfish. All that he felt at this moment—and since more than five years ago—was all poured into that command into those three simple, sacred words. Tezuka wondered how come it was so easy to say at a time like this? Why was it so difficult to say before?

He heard a muffled laugh as the lithe body in his arms shook in laughter. When Fuji pulled away, Tezuka saw the striking cerulean eyes shone playfully—happy and content—as Fuji's smile widened that he was practically grinning.

"I've been waiting for that order."

Smoothly, Tezuka answered, "Sorry to keep you waiting."

Then Fuji tip-toed and leaned up, capturing the taller man's lips in a fierce kiss—their first kiss—releasing all the pain, longing, insecurities—everything but most of all, his undying love for his former teammate.

Under the flash of cameras, shocked gasps, and surprised exclamations, with all eyes in the world watching over them, Tezuka kissed Fuji back, feeling Fuji's lips moved, forming a "yes" as an answer of his order.

And somewhere, somewhere in this round, vast world, there were smiles of happiness, relieved laughter, and excited exclamations upon seeing their selfish happiness.

Because those people knew they deserved it.

----o0o----

A/N: Now, do you see why I told you this would destroy the atmosphere of the prequel?? Because this piece is really bad!! *weeps*

But thank you very much for reading! I'd love it if you drop a review before you go out of this page. Enthusiastic comments and constructive criticisms are much much loved!! Kindly keep your flame to your own, though, because I can't learn anything from it.

Oh, just in case anyone wondered about what happened to Sawakika like Neesan did, well, let's just say Fuji had come to his senses and cast her away to the North Pole and she was eaten by a grizzly bear. XD XD


End file.
